Ten inches
by sti
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat... You shouldn t listen to other people s conversation, Sirius paid for it. Rated M just to be safe. Sequel is up!


Hi!!! My second story is here=) This one-shot is based on real events=) I had some difficulties with converting units (centimetres to inches), but I hope, it´s okay, now.

I don´t own HP

**Ginnyjaffa - thank you a lot for your help with my mistakes=)**

James ran down the stairs to the Heads common room. "Morning Love," he greeted his girlfriend of four months with a kiss. He had to bend down a lot because Lily reached hardly his shoulders. "Hey", she responded absentmindedly and continued to count something on her fingers.

James smiled. She was so determined. When she started something, nothing else existed. It was adorable. He entwined his hand with hers and led her to the breakfast.

"James?"

"Yes, Lils?"

"How tall are you?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe 6´? Why?"

"Oh, I just—" She was interrupted by Sirius who chose this moment to yell at her across the Great Hall.

"Lily-Flower, how did you sleep today? Some interesting dreams?" He wiggled his eyebrow suggestively. "Hot? About Jamie here?"

"You pervert. Just stop!" Lily didn't seem to be pleased with Sirius´ speech, especially when they were in public. Her eyes blazed with anger. James squeezed her hand to calm her down.

"Prongsie, she scares me! She is going to be very wild!" Sirius laughed while he tried to avoid hex that James had sent his way.

"Padfoot, that's enough! Aren't you missing your regular snogging session in broom closet right now?"

"Okay, okay, I can see when I am not wanted." Sirius pouted and turned to annoy an aggravated Remus, who just arrived to the table.

James was so occupied with his food that he forgot about Lily's counting for a while. First lesson was Transfiguration. They had sat next to each other since they started dating with Sirius and Remus right behind them. Sirius was very excited about this because he could tease them the whole lesson while Remus tried to pay attention and simultaneously calm Sirius down. He never succeeded. It did look pretty funny.

James knew that Sirius was going to listen to them, so he wrote Lily a note:

_J – What were you counting before?_

_L – Oh, it was just a silly thing. You will laugh._

_J – I won't, promise._

_L – OK. It's just that there are seven inches between us._

_J – Only seven? I don't think so. It seems too little to me._

_L – I agree, it must be more. When did you last measure yourself?_

_J – I don't know, maybe last year?_

_L –James, that's a whole year! I think you've grown since then. At least two inches!_

_J – If it makes you happy, you can measure me tonight yourself._

_L - OK. It´s a date _

The bell rang and James and Lily continued to another class, their note left forgotten on the desk. Sirius took it curiously, murmuring to himself, "Let's see what these lovebirds have on their mind…What the hell? And they call ME pervert. Wait, Prongs didn't tell us anything. That traitor. I thought that he had never slept with anybody. "

Remus was reading peacefully in the library, when he was rudely interrupted.

"Pst, Moony!"

"What do you want Padfoot?"

"Prongs is shagging Evans! And he didn't tell us!"

"And what gave you that excellent idea," asked Remus sarcastically, "I know Lily, and she wouldn't do anything like that yet."

"Aw Moony, stop being so mean to me. If you don't believe me, let's go ask them."

"What? And what do you imagine you are going to tell them? Hey James, do you sleep with Lily? Is she good? Honestly, Padfoot, I sometimes doubt your mental health."

"Moony, you're no fun. Let's go."

"I suppose I will go with you, only to look after you before you do something silly."

"I know that you love me!"

"Oh Merlin, help me."

When they arrived at the Heads common room, they crept inside carefully and hid in the shadows by the entrance. James and Lily didn't notice them at all. They had been snogging. Apparently for while by now, Sirius decided when he looked at their appearance.

"James—" Lily began to say something, but James tried to silence her with another kiss. But she didn't let it go so easily.

"James, let's go to your room, you promised me something, remember?"

"Okay," he sighed, grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him to his room.

Sirius looked at Remus with raised eyebrow. Remus looked pale and embarrassed. They stayed standing there, hidden, in silence for a while before they heard Lily's excited squeak.

"Ten inches. I was right! I am sooo good!"

"Of course, you are, you're per -" Sirius and Remus didn't want to hear the rest of that, and ran away like Voldemort was right behind them. When they reached their dorm, they finally stopped, panting.

"Padfoot, this has never happened, okay?" Remus almost begged, but Sirius didn't listen. He was whispering under his breath.

"Ten inches? Ten inches? Ten? That's impossible! I think seven is enough! Or not?"

Neither of them slept that night but for different reasons. They were awfully quiet at the breakfast. When James and Lily approached them, they were suddenly very preoccupied with eggs on their plates.

They just murmured "Good morning Prongs, Flower" and continued to stare at their breakfast. However, Lily was in very good mood and she wanted to share it with them.

"Guys, guess, what! We measured James yesterday and-"

"I'm going to be sick—" Remus abruptly rose from the table and ran to the bathroom.

"What's with him?" Lily looked confused. "I just wanted to tell you that James is exactly ten inches taller than me…"

Please review=)


End file.
